


Whispering

by Brona



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: I need more fan stuff with the crain siblings because I love them and I've adopted all of them, This could be the beginning of a longer story, but I'm pretty sure nobody cares about a FF in German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach dem Vorfall in Hill House, wird Luke immer häufiger von Erinnerungen und Visionen geplagt, die ihn selbst im Wachzustand nicht in Ruhe lassen. Das Haus scheint nach ihm zu rufen.





	Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Serie fast in einem Stück geguckt und ... jetzt sind wir hier. Die Crain-Geschwister finde ich als Figuren wahnsinnig interessant, fast interessanter als das Haus an sich. Irgendwie musste ich einfach ein paar Worte tippen.

Fünf Jahre ist eine lange Zeit. Sie macht aus Säuglingen kleine Kinder, die plötzlich auf eigenen Beinen durchs Leben laufen können und ihre Persönlichkeit entfalten. Sie macht aus glücklichen Beziehungen eine Ruine. Aus Unbekannten die große Liebe. Und sie lässt Erinnerungen verblassen. Wie die Kopie einer Kopie einer Kopie, von der irgendwann nur noch die schwachen Umrisse auf dem Blatt Papier zurückbleiben. Eine letzte Ahnung, doch die Details sind im Fluss der Zeit verloren gegangen.  Bei diesen Erinnerungen war das anders. Luke hatte die Bilder dieser Nacht in Hill House für viele Jahre in eine Kiste packen und tief in seinem Gedächtnis verbergen können. Nun waren sie wieder an die Oberfläche gelangt und verfolgten ihn nicht nur nachts, sondern auch tagsüber. Wenn er in Vorlesungen den Worten seines Professors lauschen sollte, holten ihn die Erinnerungen ein. Die Stimmen. Die Gesichter. Nell. Er wusste nicht, wieso sie ihn jetzt - fünf Jahre später - wieder eingeholt hatten, aber sie waren da. Und sie wollten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er wusste nur nicht, wieso.

„Sie sind wie Zecken, verstehst du?“, murmelte Luke über einem dampfenden Plastikbecher Kaffee in Stevens Richtung. Er kratzte mit dem Daumennagel über einen klebrigen Fleck von verschütteter Soda auf dem Linoleum-Tisch. In den letzten Wochen hatte er kaum ein Auge zugemacht. Gestern war es dann doch passiert. Leider ausgerechnet in einem Kurs, bei dem ihn der Dozent ohnehin auf dem Kieker hatte. Er war müde. Ausgebrannt. Er konnte nicht schlafen und selbst das Essen fiel ihm im Moment nicht leicht. Der Mantel, den er trug - ein altes Kleidungsstück von Dad - hing mittlerweile zwei Nummern zu groß an ihm. So wie er da saß, sah er für einen Augenblick wie ein Kind aus, das sich wie ein Erwachsener verkleidet hatte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob sie sich vollsaugen.“ Er kratzte stärker an dem Fleck. „Die Zecken, meine ich. Und sie werden immer größer, statt zu verschwinden. Und das sollten sie mittlerweile ja eigentlich.“ Er zog seinen Becher Kaffee heran - irgendwie musste er seine Hände beschäftigen - und kickte Stück Würfelzucker über den Becherrand in die tiefschwarze Flüssigkeit. Nach dem dumpfen „Plopp“ sah er auf und begegnete dem typischen Halbgrinsen seines älteren Bruders Steven. Er kannte diesen Blick.

„Eine Zecke?“, hakte Steven nach. Da funkelte schon wieder etwas in seinen Augen, der Anflug von Schelm. „Wow. An dir ist ja wirklich ein Schriftsteller verloren gegangen, Luke. Gute Metapher. Ein bisschen dramatisch, aber im Grunde gut.“

„Ist schon gut.“ Luke winkte ab. Er lehnte sich auf der durchgesetzten Sitzecke zurück und holte Luft. Er kannte diese Belehrungen von Steven. Sie waren seit Hill House vor fünf Jahren weniger geworden, aber nicht vollständig verschwunden. Steven war noch immer Steven. Da änderte selbst eine Nahtoderfahrung nichts.

„Nein, nein“, warf Steven reumütig ein. „Tut mir leid, Luke. Ich …“ Er lehnte sich zurück und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich bekomme nur gerade wenig Schlaf ab. So wie du scheinbar. Nell schläft nicht durch und…“ Es war, als hätte man einen Knopf umgelegt. Stevens Stimme wurde plötzlich zu einem unverständlichen Rauschen in Lukes Ohren. _Nell._ Er wusste, dass sie nicht gemeint war. Sie. _Seine_ Nell. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ihr Name fiel, dachte er an sie. Jedes verdammte Mal machte es sie für einen Moment lebendig. Er hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, die Tränen, die ihm aus dem Nichts in die Augen stiegen, zurückzuhalten. Steven bemerkte es nie. Theo jedes einzige Mal.

„Sorry.“ Stevens Stimme war zurück. Wie ein Radio, das man auf die korrekte Frequenz geschaltet hatte. „Wir hatten dir“, ein kleines Luftschnappen, „ _ich_ hatte dir ja gesagt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Jederzeit. Ich wollte kein Arsch sein. Sorry.“ Er meinte es ernst. „Es ist klar, dass die Erinnerung an dir nagt, Luke. Du wärst beinahe _gestorben_. Dann das mit Dad.“

„Und Mum“, fügte Luke hinzu.

„Und Mum“, wiederholte Steven monoton und eine Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, die jedes noch so kleine Geräusch in sich aufsog. Nach einer Minute fuhr Steven mit bedeckter Stimme fort. „Sowas braucht Zeit. So eine Scheiße hakt man nicht einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen ab. Das ist klar. Meinte auch Theo und die wird immerhin dafür bezahlt, sowas zu wissen.“ Steven rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Früher oder später denkst du nicht mehr so oft daran, da bin ich mir sicher.“

_Aber was ist, wenn ich genau das gar nicht will?_ , schoss es Luke durch den Kopf. Nell war das Herz dieser Erinnerungen.

Steven schob seinen eigenen Becher auf dem Tisch zur Seite und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Das billige Rastplatz-Cafe war fast leer. Am Tresen knabberten zwei stämmige LKW-Fahrer an gebratenem Speck, dessen Fett-Geruch die Luft schwängerte. Eine andere Gestalt lungerte mit einem Becher Kaffee vor einem Spielautomaten neben den Toiletten. Am anderen Ende des Raums stritt sich eine junge Frau am Handy mit ihrem Freund. Niemand hörte ihnen zu oder interessierte sich für sie. Stevens Geste ließ es wirken, als wollte er ihm den Aufenthaltsort einer Schatzkiste anvertrauen, stattdessen wärmte er ein altes Thema neu auf. „Vielleicht ist das Studium auch nicht das Richtige für dich, Luke. Mein Angebot steht nach wie vor: du kannst jederzeit bei Leigh und mir vorbeischauen und dich für ein paar Tage oder Wochen einquartieren. Nell freut sich bestimmt, ihren Onkel wieder zu sehen.“

„Danke, das ist nett, aber …“

„Oder die Buchtour!“, fiel Steven ihm enthusiastisch ins Wort.

„Was ist damit?“

„Ich habe im Dezember ein paar Termine in New York. Du kannst mitkommen und mich begleiten. Judy ist umgezogen, ich bräuchte also jemanden, der die Tickets kontrolliert und die Bücher verkauft. Und ich fände es schön, wenn du dabei bist.“

Luke kickte einen weiteren Zuckerwürfel in den Kaffee, den er ohnehin nicht mehr trinken würde. „Denkst du wirklich, das ist die beste Idee?“

„Wieso nicht?“ Steven legte die Stirn in Falten, dachte einen Moment nach, kam aber nicht auf die sehr große Schwachstelle in seinem Plan.

„Ich brauche Abstand zu dem, was passiert ist. Zumindest gerade ein bisschen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Mir die ganze Story noch einmal anzuhören, Abend für Abend, ist vielleicht nicht die beste Lösung.“ Lukes Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. 

Steven hob die Augenbrauen und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze. „Jetzt, lieber Luke, weißt du, wieso ich seit mehr als zehn Jahren nur die Geister-Geschichten von Leuten aufschreibe, statt einen richtigen Roman zu verfassen.“ Er stieß ein kleines, verlegenes Lachen aus, fuhr sich mit der linken Hand in den Nacken und für einen Moment tat es Luke fast leid, dass er ein weiteres Mal ein Angebot von Steven ausgeschlagen hatte.

„Aber überleg dir das mit Leigh und Nell nochmal. Du könntest ja auf die beiden aufpassen, während ich nächsten Monat weg bin. Leigh würde sich bestimmt über eine helfende Hand freuen. Nell ist gerade nicht ganz einfach.“ Da war dieser Moment, als wollte Steven noch etwas hinzufügen. Ein seltsames Gefühl in Worte fassen. Nur um sich in letzter Sekunde umzuentscheiden und es hinunterzuschlucken. „Und dann“, fuhr er mit beschwingter Stimme fort, „bleibst du einfach gleich bei uns und feierst Weihnachten mit uns. Und Silvester! Wenn wir dich so lange ertragen, meine ich. Wahrscheinlich setzen wir dich schon früher vor die Tür, wenn du wieder zwei Wochen lang - Tag und Nacht - ein und den selben grässlichen Weihnachtspulli trägst.“ Steven lachte, aber irgendetwas war da in seinen Augen. 

Luke rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun“, sagte er schließlich.

Irgendetwas lauerte in dieser kurzen Stille, nachdem Steven die kleine Nell erwähnt hatte. Luke war es nicht entgangen. 

„Wirklich?“ Steven konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. In den letzten fünf Jahren hatte er mehr Absagen oder hanebüchenen Erklärung gehört, als Zusagen - ganz gleich, ob es sich um Familienessen oder gemeinsame Urlaube oder kleine Nebenjobs gehandelt hatte.

„Ja, warum nicht?“ Luke nahm einen Schluck von dem schwarzen Kaffee. Er war bitter, trotz des Zuckers. Er schmeckte bleiern. „Ich hab Leigh und Nell das letzte Mal vor vier Monaten gesehen. Wird wohl mal wieder Zeit, den beiden einen Besuch abzustatten.“

Irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die Erinnerungen nicht ohne Grund zurückgekommen waren, um ihn zu quälen. Und als er über Stevens Schulter blickte - vorbei an dem Gesicht, das sich plötzlich aufhellte und ein aufrichtiges Lächeln zeigte - sah er sie am Ende des Raums, ein schwarzer Schatten unter einem flackernden Deckenlicht: die Frau mit dem verbogenem Hals. Nell. _Seine_ Nell.


End file.
